A promise from yesteryears
by enIIgma-chan
Summary: Quall! Chapter 3 updated! A story about a promise they made together when they were kids at the orphanage. R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

**Final Fantasy VIII - A promise from yesteryears**

**Disclaimer** - I do not own final fantasy 8 and the characters that I use in the story.

Author's note: Oh wow, it sure has been awhile since I've written a fan fic. Alrigthy then, all you quall fans out there. Please give it a read and honestly tell me what you think of the fic.

xXxXx

Chapter one

It hurts.

Quistis was on the top balcony, looking down as Rinoa and Squall danced gracefully in the middle of the ballroom. It seemed it was the only thing she was capable of doing, always watching them dance from afar. Always been on the outside, looking in. She sighed and slowly turned the other way, away from the things she'd never have nor experience.

"Another refill, ma'am?", the sharp-looking waiter asked.

She smiled and nodded a no. The content in her glass was half way empty. It had been that way for awhile now, just something she'd like to hold on to. Without it, she would feel alone and empty. The glass she was holding in her right hand was the only thing that was keeping her company.

People and friends greeted her, but to her annoyance they never ask her for a dance, they never did. Not even him. _Why is that?_ She wondered. Was she simply not worthy enough of being approached and asked or is it her being the instructor the reason? A little of both, maybe? Sure, Seifer would ask her, but only does it, so he could amuse himself.

It hurts. The way, people would leave her out in the cold when a dance is taking place. Just this once, she'd like to have someone that she truly loves follow her, instead of her doing the following. Maybe some of it is her fault by having so much pride, but that's beside the point. She's just old-fashion, meaning she'd rather have some guy ask her out to dance.

Quistis let herself look back at the dance floor. Her blue eyes slowly sailing across the ballroom, only to have it settle on him once more. The commander uniform he was wearing made him look so handsome, that it was impossible to even look away once you got caught by the sight of it. She unwillingly took off her glasses and rubbed at her eyes, then put back on her glasses.

All of this thinking was giving her a mild headache. All of this... Quistis stopped her train of thought when she saw Squall leaving the dance floor. She quickly finish the drink, she had been nursing in one gulp and started making her way down to the main floor. Expertly weaving through people as fast as she possibly could and make it seem she not in a hurry.

A few sorrys here and there and she had made it to the main floor in no time. She saw Squall exiting the ballroom and there was no sight of Rinoa either. _Geez, I wonder why?_ She thought. Quistis had to hurry if she wanted to catch up with him. She exited the ballroom and saw him at the end of the hallway.

She had to slightly jog in order to catch up, "Hey Squall, wait up."

He stopped and looked her way, "What, Quistis."

"Ahh," she hesitated for a moment. "Meet me at the training center in half an hour, okay?"

Squall looked at her searchingly as if searching for something. "Sure," he finally said and left to go change out of his uniform.

Quistis let out a breath, not realizing she had been holding her breath all this time. "Alright. I might as will change as well," she said as she stared at his retreating figure.

Twenty-five minutes later, she found herself leaning against the wall and was tapping her feet anxiously. Her arms were folded across her chest, and her whip 'Save the Queen' swing a little at her waist. She kept looking down the hallway for him. It wasn't long after when she heard footsteps coming her way. The footsteps she was hearing was most definitely Squall's, no doubt about it.

She finally got a full visual of him and leaned off the wall and greeted him. "Hey you, so you made it huh?"

"What's this all about, Quistis?" He was a straightfoward kind of person and didn't like people being around the bush.

Quistis was slightly taken aback by his reply. There was a short silence. "I just needed a sparring buddy," she said, "and you are my mission partner from time to time, are you not?"

"Whatever," he said expressionlessly. "Let's go, then."

They skipped pass all the monster fighting and went straight to the sparring room. The place was pretty much empty, since there was a dance going on tonight. Squall stood at the sparring platform and was seemingly uninterested. He was staring at something that wasn't even there. He held his gunblade 'Lionheart' with his right hand and had it on his shoulder.

"So Squall, shall w--" he quickly struck and didn't even give her a chance to form a strategy. Squall was all about movement and unmercifully unleashed a barrage of combo after combo, striking high, high, low and then low, high, low. Quistis flew backwards instantly and was completely overwhelmed by his powerful attacks.

She tried her best to parry off his inhumanly attacks but it was completely useless. His power was absolutely amazing, and utterly frightening that she had no other choice but to keep backing up, backing up and backing up, then a sudden kick square in the chest sent her flying out of the sparring platform.

_Thump. Ouch._ Quistis landed hard on her back and her weapon flew ten feet from her. Her vision blurred a bit but still managed to focus. She was shaking vigorously, and her head was ringing from the impact. Quistis slowly sat up and got to one knee, and was breathing quite heavily.

"What the heck was that all about, Quistis. I thought you wanted to spar?" He stood above her, and was looking down at her emotionlessly.

"B-but Squall, you attack me so quickly that I didn't get a chanc--"

"So, that's your lame reason of excuse?" He interrupted bitterly. "You of all people should know to always be aware of your opponent, whenever you set foot on the sparring floor, Quistis. I figured since you being the instructor, I thought you already knew this but I guess I was wrong. You were the one who taught me this, now get up."

She tried to do as ordered, but couldn't, "I can't. My legs aren't responding."

He sighed in disappointment. "We're done here, then. I'm leaving."

"I only wanted to talk," she said not looking up.

"Talk."

"Yes."

"About?"

"About some of the things you still remembered when we were both little at the orphanage," Quistis didn't dare meet his eyes as she spoke. "Things we promised, we'd do together when we got older."

"Such as?"

"You don't remember it, do you?"

Squall sighed again, but this time in annoyance. "Listen, Quistis. This promise that you speak of, is really gettin' me nowhere." He ran his hand through his hair. "So what if I forgot. It happens when you get older, you forget."

"I remember."

"Whatever. Was it really that of importance?"

She nodded, frowning. "It is."

"And?"

"I can't tell you," she replied. "You have to remember it yourself."

There was silent for a moment. "I don't got freakin' time for this, I'm leaving," Squall took several steps, then stopped abruptly. "I take my sparring very seriously, Quistis. I suggest you do the same."

Quistis heard him leave the room as tears started to well up in her eyes. She took out a small plastic ring that was neatly wrapped from her pocket and looked at it while she cried quietly. It was one of the toy ring they both exchanged when they were little, she had one and he had one too. Quistis held it tightly with both hands as if her very existence depended on it.

It hurts.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Final Fantasy VIII - A promise from yesteryears**

**Disclaimer -** The story is mines, but final fantasy 8 and the characters aren't.

Author's notes: Okayz ppl, this is the 2nd chappy of the fic. I'll be honest with you here, I had a little trouble, trying to sound like 'Zell' and 'Seifer' in this one and the story is somewhat short. lol Anyway, I'll try to update my story every week, so umm, please read and review pplz!!

xXxXx

Chapter two

An entire week had passed and nothing miraculous came to Squall's mind. It bothered him. This so-called promise she mentioned made him think ever since. It was starting to effect him from doing his duties as commander and he, the _'great prodigy of Balamb Garden'_ knew it as well. Squall sighed loudly and sank into his chair and glared up at the ceiling, as if it'll help him remember.

The phone on his desk suddenly came to life. He swiveled his chair around and pressed the loud speaker button. "Yes, commander Leonhart speaking."

"Yo, Squall! Guess who?!" a voice beamed on the other end.

_Oh hyne, no. It's Zell. How in the world did he get this number anyway?_ He decided to play it dumb and answered, "Zell?"

"Correct-o"

"Zell, you do realize you're calling the line that's for important calls only. How did you get it?"

"Yea, yea, yea. Selphie told me."

"What?"

"Hey Squall, check this." It sounded like Zell was messing around with his cell phone at first, by switching it from one hand to the other. "I went back to the orphanage the other day, to pick-up some stuff right? Matron gave me this awesome-looking wooden box, saying it belonged to you when you were little. It's got a bunch of stuff in it, like a mini flashlight, batteries, treasure map, gum drops, a plastic toy-like ring, and... oh, a hello moogle band-aid."

"Huh?"

"I'll give it to you when I get back, alright? Hey bro, I'm sorry but I really got to go now. Bye."

"Zell, wai--" The line went dead. Squall surpressed the urge to swear vemonously and calmly put the receiver back down, then rubbed at his temple counter-clockwise. "A hello moogle band-aid huh? What in the world was I thinking."

Squall stood up and looked out the window, his mind was pretty much clouded at the moment.

There was a quick knock on the door and Xu poke her head in. "Sir, there's a call for you, parked on line two." She blinked when he didn't anwser her. "Uh, Squall? Should I put it through?"

"Yes Xu, go right ahead," he said at last.

"Okay, but umm, it's Seifer by the way." Xu immediately closed the door when she said it.

Squall softly hit his head on the window, after hearing her leave. _Hyne must really hate my guts with passion_, he thought dully. The phone started ringing and he glared at it. It rang a couple times, until finally deciding to pick it up. "What is it, Seifer."

"Now Squall, before you start jumping to conclusion, let me say this." he began. "It. wasn't. my. fault."

"What do you mean?" Squall quickly interjected. "And I'd chose my words carefully if I were you, Seifer."

"It's Quistis, man." he ignored Squall's empty threats. "She's totally smashed."

"What?!" Squall sounded as if he had been slapped. "Where she at?"

"We're in Deling city," Seifer calmly answered. "At the Rennington hotel and resor--."

"In Galbadia?!" he interrupted again, sounding bewildered. "What in the hell is Quistis doing in-- Oh. My. God."

The only thing, Seifer could hear right now was Squall repeatedly hitting his head on the desk. "Squall? Hey Squall, you okay there? Stay with me here, man. I'm in enough trouble than it already is."

"What time is it there, Seifer?"

"It is 12:44 pm."

"And where are you now at the moment?"

"I'm in her hotel room, and doing my best keeping her out of trouble," Seifer sounded dejected. "Dude, she totally ransacked the entire drinking cabinet in her room. I'll be honest with you, it's not looking too good right now."

"Hey, you still there?" Squall remained mute, his mind was racing and trying to find a solution to this problem. "I'll be there in an hour and don't you dare get any ideas while she's in that state."

"Wha?! No way, she's practically like my sister. Besides, I'm more into brunettes and not blondes cuz well, you know."

Squall rolled his eyes at his comment. "Yeah, whatever, I'll be there shortly."

He hanged up the phone and looked at the time. It was 4:46 pm here, Balamb time. Squall covered his face in complete frustration and his mind screamed loudly, _Why?! Why?! Why?! _Quistis was supposed to have a late luncheon with the representative of Galbadia at 2:30 pm, to discuss important SeeD matters. Honestly now, must he do everything himself? He picked up his leather jacket and went out the door.

"Squall? You calling it a day?" Xu asked, a small smile playing around her lips.

"No, unfortunately. I've got this... situation in Deling city that needs to be taken care of. Call Selphie and tell her to meet me at the airship dock. I'll be needing the Ragnarok too. And please, have the maintenance team have the ship prepped and ready ASAP."

"Yes, sir. Will do and Squall?"

"What?"

"This is about Quistis isn't it?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid so."

Xu rose quickly from her seat and took off her headset. "Can I go with you please? She's my best friend and I want to help too, if that's alright with you."

Squall gave her a studied look, but how could he say no to a 'determined eyes' like hers, and it's probably a good idea to have her come along as well. Like she said, she is Quistis best friend after all. "We leave in ten," he finally said and ran to the elevator.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Final Fantasy VIII** **- A promise from yesteryears**

**Disclaimer** - Like I stated earlier; the story is mine but final fantasy 8 and the characters aren't.

Author's notes: It has been awhile - oh myyy too long to be exact but I am now back with a vengeance. Ha ha... I was only kidding about the 'vengeance' part cuz truth be told I was just being way too lazy to continue is all. But that's not important and what is, is that I am back!! Yaayyy for me and you ... ... or something. LOL!!

xXxXx

Chapter three

The clock on the wall ticked quietly as Rinoa waited for Squall in his room. She was sitting on his bed and was preoccupied by looking at all the pictures he had on his shelf. The pictures of him and her, his friends, his dad and a picture that Selphie took of Squall and Quistis like half a year ago. Some of the pictures brought back memories; but for some strange reason, her brown eyes couldn't break away from the picture of Squall and Quistis.

Squall looked uninterested, which was an obvious reaction and Quistis, as beautiful as always, was smiling shyly at the camera. She held on to some instructor books and Squall's right arm wrapped around her shoulders, all buddy-like. Rinoa had always known, Quistis had a thing for Squall but strangely enough, he never shown any interest back. Even Rinoa herself, would wonder '_why'_ sometimes. Quistis was intelligent, beautiful and an excellent fighter when it came to combat.

Rinoa lied down on Squall's bed and stretched. She probably won't understand what goes on in Squall's mind now, but she definitely will later on in life. Quistis, however, always seems to know what he's thinking or what he will say next, as if her mind is connected with his in some way. It amazed Rinoa, but at the same time it also made her relatively jealous of the SeeD instructor.

The door knob suddenly clicked and Squall came bursting into his room. He gave Rinoa, the _'What the...?!'_ look as she was stretched out on his bed. She frozed and her face became beet red from embarrassment. "I, ah, was just stretching," she answered him as she sat up.

"I didn't ask," he replied smiling and kissed her on the forehead. "Rin, something's come up and I have to leave on an unscheduled mission, so to speak. And I probably won't make it back tonight."

"Oh, come with?" she asked.

Squall went to his closet and rummaged through some of his clothes. "Sorry, Rin, no can do."

"Awww..." she pouted. "That's no fun at all."

Squall couldn't help but smile at Rinoa's show of displeasure of being left behind. He'd take her with him but it wasn't the correct time to be doing that right now. What kind of guy would take his girlfriend with him on a mission to retrieve another girl, who in fact, doesn't really see eye to eye with his girlfriend?

He could definitely feel a strong headache coming. "It can't be helped and besides, how do you think I feel always leaving you alone while I go on missons and doing commander work all the time?"

"Oh, Squally-poo, that's so sweet of you to be thinking like that of me." Rinoa quickly pounced on her boyfriend and hugged him lovingly.

"Ah, you're welcome?"

Rinoa was feeling a bit down a minute ago, but she felt revitalize due to what Squall had told her and it did wonders for her in an instant. "Um, Squall?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it okay," she seemed uncomfortable and had trouble saying what she wanted to say. "If I stayed in your room tonight?"

He stopped what was doing and looked in her direction. Rinoa put her fingertips together and fidgeted under his calm expression. "Why?" Squall said after a long pause. "You're not going to do anything weird, are you?"

Rinoa blushed and felt her face heating up. "O-of course not!! Why would you even think that?!"

"I was only kidding you, Rin. Yes, you can stay in my room tonight."

"Oh, geez, you've totally ruined it now. You think I'm gonna go do preverted things, weren't you? Just so you know, girls like me don't do stuff like that and why are you still here? You were suppose to be in a hurry, so off you go now... go go." Rinoa literally pushed him out of his own room and locked the door.

Squall stood facing the door with a puzzled look on his face when the cell phone in his inner jacket pocket came to life and took it out. "This is Squall speaking."

"Squall, we are ready to go and awaiting for your arrival." It was Xu.

"Understood, I'm on my way right now."

"Roger that."

The call quickly ended and Squall took off for the airship dock where Xu and Selphie were already waiting for him. As he arrived, Xu was standing near the craft; the Ragnarok looking quite professional in her SeeD uniform and Selphie was waving her arms wildly from the ship's controls.

"Sir." Xu saluted Squall.

"That won't be nessasary, Xu."

"Sir?"

"I meant saluting me like that. We aren't going on a real SeeD mission and this is somewhat... personal I guess."

"Oh I'm sorry, Squall. It's just that I'm a little nervous," Xu honestly admitted. "I rarely go out nowadays and I'm always stuck behind the desk so to speak."

"Relax, Xu. We're only going to retrieve Quistis from the hotel, not from behind enemy lines unless if you count the bellhops and maids at the hotel as enemy hostiles."

"Ha ha, very funny Squall," Xu playfully hit him on the arm. "Well, shall we?"

"Yes."

Both got on the ship and was immediately greeted by Selphie; being cheerful and energetic as usual. The ship lifted off slowly with Selphie at the helm. Squall and Xu looked on as they were preoccupied thinking about whats up ahead in Galbadia.

To be continued...


End file.
